1. Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor device having a dielectric layer with improved electrical characteristics and associated methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various dielectric layers may be used during fabrication of semiconductor devices. A dielectric layer may be formed between an upper electrode and a lower electrode of a capacitor. Diverse research is being conducted into improving characteristics of a dielectric layer, e.g., increasing the dielectric constant, improving crystallinity, and/or reducing defects, to thereby improve electrical characteristics of resultant semiconductor devices.
The crystallinity of the dielectric layer may be improved by, e.g., depositing the dielectric layer at a high temperature or heat-treating the dielectric layer after deposition. In addition, defects in the dielectric layer may be removed by, e.g., oxygen curing after the dielectric layer is formed.